homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
One Last Thing
One Last Thing is the ninth episode of Season 3 of Homeland. It aired on November 24, 2013. Synopsis Carrie reunites with Brody, but the circumstances are more difficult than either of them could have imagined. Meanwhile Saul gets a win from an unlikely source, and Dana grapples with her new life away from home. Episode guide Saul and Dar Adal watch over the agonizing ordeal of Brody going through heroin withdrawal. Saul has six days until Lockhart assumes control of the CIA and wants Brody to fulfill his role before then. When it looks like Brody's heroin withdrawals will take too long, Dar Adal endorses the use of ibogaine, a drug which speeds up the withdrawal process but also induces severe, violent hallucinations; Adal implies that he's used the drug for that purpose. During a bad series of hallucinations, Brody smashes a wooden chair in his room and uses a broken piece to repeatedly stab himself in the arm, as if with a needle, before Saul physically restrains him. When Brody has been weaned off the heroin, Saul offers him a chance at redemption with a mission where he can "be a Marine again". Brody declines, saying he'd rather just die. Saul goes to Carrie (Claire Danes) and outlines his plans: Brody will seek political asylum in Iran where he will likely be hailed as a hero, with the goal of assassinating the leader of the Revolutionary Guard, which would then lead to Majid Javadi inheriting that position. Carrie, in an attempt to motivate Brody, takes him to the motel where Dana (Morgan Saylor) is now working as a maid. They sit in the car and wait until Dana comes outside, at which point Brody desperately tries to get out of the car and see her but is subdued by the soldiers flanking him. Virgil and Max find the recording device in Saul's house and are able to trace it back to Alain Bernard. Trailing him, they then take photographs of Bernard meeting with Senator Lockhart. Saul uses this information to buy more time for Brody. Lockhart agrees to postpone his appointment as new director in exchange for Saul not exposing Lockhart as having conspired against him. Back at the base, Brody pleads with Carrie to be allowed to tell Dana that he is innocent. Carrie retorts that even if he is innocent of the Langley bombing, there are many other things he's done he has to atone for. Carrie appeals to Brody's love of his family and eventually gets him to agree to the mission. Over a period of sixteen days, Brody is worked back into peak physical condition with the assistance of a team of special ops soldiers. Carrie secretly takes Brody to visit Dana shortly before his scheduled departure. Brody tries to connect with Dana, apologizing for all that he's done to her and insisting that he wasn't responsible for the bombing, but Dana is upset and very standoffish. Brody leaves disheartened when Dana asks him what he wants her to say so that she'll never have to see him again. Brody is taken back to the base where he departs for Iran. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *David Marciano as Virgil *Tim Guinee as Scott Ryan *Maury Sterling as Max *Donnie Keshawarz as Hafez Azizi *Jared Ward as Yousef Turani *Walid Amini as Josh Modarres *Jaylen Moore as Eric Baraz *William Abadie as Alan Bernard *Chris Chalk as Tom Walker *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes